Victor  A miss understood love triangle
by Briget Rose
Summary: Victor falls in love with Draco and gives up his life for him. But Draco doesn't like him back. So he resorts to being one of those over obsessed stalker/fans. And who will win So You Thought It Couldn't Get Worse?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, fellow bloggers! It's Victor! I am a dedicated fan to the handsome Draco Malfoy, I'm sure you've heard of him. I know I have! Wait…. Yeah anyways, this is just a note to remind you all of the finale coming up! I've been camping out at the suspected stage for a few days now, I'm writing this one my Iphone touch right now, my batteries are getting low but I need to vent my energy!

Did I already tell you how EXCITED I am! Draco's going to be there, I do hope he wears that pink suite…doesn't it just look so sexy on him? Like OMG does anyone else want to gush about him right now! Like, you know where the stage is my tent is right out side it, it's bright pink so you can't miss it! Wanna have a sleepover? Bring your own tent and some deodorant…it's getting kind of stinky in here…

Love you _ALL_ ESPECIALLY YOU DRACO, IF YOUR READING THIS CALL ME!

Comment(s) (1)

**DRACO4EVER&EVER:** LIKE OMG I'M COMING OVER RIGHT AWAY, I'VE NEVER MET SOMEONE WHO'S SO MUCH OF A FAN BEFORE LIKE ME !

A sharp ring interrupts the moment of charged silence. I fumble around the small space for my cell phone. I couldn't believe it; I had just asked Draco, my love, to call me, over my blog. And now my phone was ringing. I imagine him of sitting, hunched over at a desk staring at a computer screen, waiting for my next blog entry. He's so obsessive about me it's really touching. I push aside everything in search for it, looking for a cool metallic surface that seems nowhere to be found in the one, small bag I had brought with me. I imagine him twirling the wire with his fingers, tapping his foot impatiently against the floor, waiting impatiently to confess his true feelings about me.

And then it stops ringing, about the same time I get a grip on what must be my cell phone. My beloved cell phone, I can't express how much I'm glad for the missed caller's button. Whoever did that was a true genius. I feel my hand make a fist around my cell phone. My curse. Chelsea Gorham: 2:45. That was my latest caller. Chelsea Gorham was my trainer in quiditch, she worked me hard and never used her indoor voice, she was brutally honest to the point of being rude and controlled every aspect of my life down to my strategy in the next big game to my diet to how many steps I should take on my morning run.

My grip tightens even more, like I was trying to crush it. I grin and unzip the pink door, not too surprised to find that the outdoor temperature is not much colder. The tent is thin. I step out, onto the hard pact ground. Almost directly in front of me is a huge, beige building with stucco paint, on the left is a grey lake, reflecting the cloudy sky. On my right is all tall pine trees and, sometimes, a squirrel or two.

The thing starts to ring again, but this time I know what to do, I know better; I only glance at the caller display to see that the length cannot be Draco Malfoy before throwing it with all the muscle I had grew with quiditch. It makes a delightfully reassuring cracking sound as it hits the hard wall. I'm not ready to give up my freedom just yet. Or ever. Not for that kind of fame, anyways.

I jump when I hear the now familiar sound of tires rolling on gravel. I jump because half my butt's sticking out of the tent door and it's probably going to end up going on Bored Tonight! I can see it now, they'll have a pole on whose butt you would think it was. I would vote it was Draco's and he was coming in the tent to give Victor a big kiss. Somebody would point out in the forum that it's obvious Draco's trying to hide the chemistry by pushing me away for the show and tell us to just get together already. Another one will guess he's embarrassed about our secret relationship behind cameras.

I hear it stop and wiggle my butt to make sure it gets noticed. If Draco realizes all those people are guessing we're together then he'd have to realize that he feels the same way about me that I feel about him. He'll tell me that I was the reason for his success as the worst dancer in So You Thought It Couldn't Get Worse because I distracted him so much…

"Hello?" The voice is right behind me! I instinctively spin around, pulling the tent with my head and tearing out of the nail things that keep the tent in the ground, swinging by my ankle, brushing up against it. It stings. I can't stand it. So naturally, I scream. The person laughs, it sounds deep and male. I'm only vaguely disappointed it's not Amy; the person who I was counting on the make my fantasy pole.

But his laughing ends suddenly, he must notice my ankle, it feels like it should be bright red right now, digging into my-"I'm sorry" He says, _you better be_, I think_. _"Can you get this off me, please?" I say. He pulls it off with ease and I finally get to see who he is: He has red hair and blunt features, he has skinny jeans and a polka dotted shirt of different shades of blue. I don't recognize him at all.

This means he is not a contestant, a judge, a celebrity or a member of the 4ever Website/ society (Well, okay, I'm the only member). It also mean's that I don't care who the heck he is.

"Thanks for helping me," I say "Your not in the show, are you?" It's a desperate hope. He shakes his head and holds up a huge duffel bag I somehow hadn't notice before. I point to it, then at him, slowly realizing…my blog… "DRACO4EVER&EVER! You're here to gush about Draco!" He nods earnestly, excited. I lower myself so I'm sitting down on the grass and pat the patch next to me. "I've been expecting you" After the thing with the tent it was pretty stupid, but he was stupid enough to believe me too, so I have a feeling we were going to get along just fine.

He seems enthusiastic enough about Draco, but he got a couple facts wrong; Draco did not cover his face in shame with his right hand when I volunteered to judge one day (I don't why they wouldn't let me back after that, everybody had such a good time!) But with his LEFT hand. And even though he brought smores and knows how to make a campfire and remembered deodorant when I couldn't, that stays in my head the whole time. It's even taking away from my daydreams of Draco and I…I even had a dream that me and him signed up to do Draco trivia and failed because he answered wrong on one. It was time to confront him, I decided, taking in a deep breath while I watched him poke (with a stick) the brilliant red/orange fire as it danced around on the twigs we found in the woods. He smiles when he sees me and holds out a smore "Do you want one?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOW WHICH HAND DRACO USED? WHY!PAUL?Why!" My yelling quickly turns into sobs and my knees buckle beneath me as waves of sadness, anger and confusion come crashing down over my body. He could be anything now, he could just trying to gain my trust, he could be a fan of someone different and he's trying to poison me into believing his is better, he could even be a con man or a murderer. I don't know. Obviously, that's kind of why I'm crying.

He sighs, it occurs to me that I might be chasing away my only friend that I've had sense I'd come obsessed with someone who won't even look me in the eyes. It also occurs to me that I don't care about that, that I might be trying to protect Draco from the fans that don't really care for him.

"I used to be a fan of Bessie"

I can stand up now and I do. Just so I can glare down at him. _Everybody loves Bessie_. And it's true, maybe it's because she's the only female contestant, even if she's an idiot. Draco loves her (Even when she rejects him and beats him up over the center stage spot. I tried to beat him up and he called security!) Harry loves her too, and now I find out even Paul loved her.

_If everyone loves her then she wouldn't have gotten kicked off the first time around_, I think with a sneer, though I don't know what I wouldn't give right now to be born a girl with red hair, a heart shaped face, southern accent and a personality that matches hers exactly.

"Tomorrow's the finale!" Paul seems to be just realizing this as he drops the delicious smore he was eating on the ground. "Three second rule!" I scoop down and shove it in my mouth. It says on Draco's bio on the that, besides wearing a tutu (That's actually how So You Thought It Couldn't Get Worse started, everyone who is anyone knows it) the wildest thing he's ever done was when one of his friend's dared him to eat a chocolate covered ant.

I can't see why he didn't like them, but then again, maybe it's the marshmelow in mine that makes it better. Paul is looking at me in the way most people do when I walk down the street in my Draco t-shirt; with him in a bunny suite on the back of it saying; KISS THE CHEF? KISS THE BUNNY, BABY! VOTE FOR DRACO! All the nerves in my body seem to be pilling up on one another as the reality sets in; if everything goes according to plan then tomorrow Draco will win, tomorrow he will admit that he's such a worse dancer because I'm here in the audience to distract him and tomorrow, if I'm lucky, I just might get to kiss the bunny.

OMG! We scored front row seats to the finale! It starts in a couple of minutes and I just HAVE to vent about it! We've been making predictions on how Draco's going to do his acceptation speech when he wins (There's no doubt, we both voted, like, a zillion times for him)

If you don't know who the "we" then get with it, his name is **DRACO4EVER&EVER **on the site but I won't give away his real name (Paul Venkat) so, like, here's the pole…

PLEASE VOTE HONESTLY (PICK ME!)

Who do you think Draco is going to announce his feeling's for at the finale?

Victor

Paul

Bessie (Does SHE really need to be on here? I don't see the point)

Comment(s) (1)

**DRACO4EVER&EVER: Paul, duh.**

We're sitting in chairs. Besides the huge stage, this is the biggest change I can notice at the moment; there's the same blue paint on the floor of the stage, the red tables where the judges sit and the same excitement that makes my palms sweat.

"Is it always this…empty?" Paul asks, looking around the four hundred and ninety empty chairs around us. They were anticipating five hundred people. Ten came. "Actually there's more people then usual" I whisper back "In the really early ones I remember I was the only one" Paul shrugs "Then the visual effects person must be _really _good." I don't know what he's talking about, I always watch it live. Yet another sign he isn't as obsessed as me. I can't help but wonder if he's really deserves to be here right now.

Then the lights start to darken, and the pretty swirly lights on the stage come on. Right now there white. Amy runs from the judges table to the stage, her normally spiky brown hair has been curled. I'm having trouble adjusting so I miss the first few words. "…and life threatening isn't tolerated on this show. So Voldermort is kicked off the show but will be here for the opening dance tonight, where all the contestants will be coming back! Yay!" She seems to think we aren't excited enough so claps for us.

Paul is the only one who joins in, I'm waiting for my Draco to come out. She seems happy with his reaction though and her smile seems bigger then before when she introduces the dancers then runs off stage again as they take their positions.

Draco is wearing a skin tight pink suites and a huge bright blue belt. Harry is wearing the same thing except with a bright red belt. All the others are wearing identical black skin tight suites. I stare at Draco all I can while they get into position, Bessie in the back and extreme left, Dumbledore a little further ahead but to the extreme right, Voldermort even further and in the middle. Harry and Draco were standing across from each other, both in the very front.

All of my thought seem to boil down to; _I can almost touch him, Draco looks so hot _and _I think I'm going to faint._

The music is some sort of Opera thing and they run around with a lighter, one handing it another, they might be going in the order they got kicked off because Bessie goes first. I mostly stare at Draco, though, so I'm not sure. Voldermort runs off the stage with lighter when Snape gives it to him though. And I'm upset. But then I realize they probably planned it that way. Because the next person to get the lighter would be kicked off and giving it to one person might symbolize the other's victory.

And Draco just looks so nonchalant about it all, his pointed features arranged into an almost bored expression. You have no idea how hard it is to _not _run up on the stage to join him right now. I would sell my soul to him if I could. Actually, that's a good idea for a T-Shirt, it could say on the front STEAL MY SOUL PLEASE DRACO! I glance a look at Paul, (It's a commercial break now and they all went backstage, don't worry, I would never willingly look away from Draco when he is in the room. Especially not to look at Paul) to see his expression. It's pretty much blank, total opposite to the huge ear to ear smile that's plastered on my face. No, he's not a real fan. Not like I am. And no, he probably doesn't deserve those tickets. Not like I need them. But there's something about him that's strange to me, it's more then not being as obsessed as all people should be, but something else…

He's mentally stable. Whereas I'm the guy who makes my voice go funny and pretend it's Draco talking to me. Insane people have more fun.

The camera guy yells at Amy to get back on stage, the commercials are coming to a break. Thank goodness. I'm thinking far too much these past few days, it's troubling. "Okay...!" Amy starts off "Remember this years prize?" She holds up a plush teddy bear with a heart T-shirt on it "and of course the idea for the spin off too!" The crowd is grumbling, and by the crowd I mean three ungrateful losers that are going to get their butts kicked by me after this is done. Why are they talking? I think I just went over my five minute time limit without seeing Draco's face and I feel like I'm going to explode. My smile is gone, replaced my angry scowl and my hands are balled into fists again.

Anna, one of the other judges, runs off the stage, her blonde hair flying behind her. Maybe she's thinking along the same lines as I am, but instead of punching everybody , goes through the door to the backstage room. "I wonder what she's doing." Amy asks, to no one in particular, curious on the surface, agitated on the inside.

About thirty seconds later she comes out with a very confused looking Bessie. It's obvious that she pulled her out of her dressing room because even though she's wearing the same outfit as before she has on no makeup and her hair is out of her normal braids. Long and curly. Maybe if I grew my hair out of this crew cut and curled it, maybe even died it red….

She looks down at the crowd so nervously you'd think we were all staring at her or something. (Forget that we actually are staring at her. It _is _weird.) Amy mouths something and Anna mouths something back, they seem to be arguing without words. But only for a second because that's all it takes for Anna to grab the microphone. "Amy, your forgetting the dance with Bessie, that's right!" She smiles down at us "The winner gets a special dance with Bessie" And it hits me. I want Draco to win, and I assured he would with the votes. I don't want him to get together with Bessie. I also raised the chances of that happening.

I pull myself up into a standing position and stomp my feet "BOO!" I stomp my foot against the damn tiled floor again "BOO!" nothing happens except a threat to call for security and Paul helping me get back to the chair. I don't even know if it's worth it to stay for the rest of it anymore, I think, as some mimes come in, miming something, I don't know, I was never good at guessing at those things. If I stayed to see who won then I'd go crazy if it was Draco dancing with that _Bessie_ but if it wasn't then I'd miss out on a chance to see if Draco would rebound. With me, of course. _I don't even know if Draco would like this or not anyways_, I think, flat out lying to myself. He dedicated a love song for her once, even though it was a dancing show. It was more thing to add to the pile of things he did against the rules.

Oh yeah, and that time WITH ME. He broke the rules with me too, so maybe, if he broke the rules because he loved Bessie, and he broke the rules with me too…just think about it in the most simple, desperate way and voila. He loves me. Of course, the rule he broke with me was when he switched bodies with Harry and tried to get Bessie to dump him for Draco (he was going to go back to his body then) He had me video tape it.

I prefer the simpler way of thinking. It's much less painful for me.

Thank goodness it's his turn next; I think that was a whole fifteen minutes already! When he struts onto the stage my heart starts pounding on my chest and the lights switch to a pink colour (Everyone else sees the lights too)

He breaks dance for the next three minutes. In which he pulls his baggy grey shirt over his head and throws it in the general at the crowd. For once luck is on my side, I didn't have to beat up that old lady who caught it. She just gave it to me. I stuffed it in my pocket, planning on taking it with me and that lady taking the blame for stealing it. I'm confident my plan will work when I spot the giant lump it makes in my jean pocket. I pull it out and glare at it, as much as I can when I know that the thin grey material was once pressed against Draco's skin and OH MY GOSH DRACO'S SWEAT IS ON IT! I have now decided I will tell Paul to go get the scissors at camp. I can always sew it back together later…

I better get back soon or somebody is going to notice, so, my heart pounding with adrenaline, I run to my seat. I only have to hold up the shirt for an explanation. Paul's smart. They are now asking one of the judge's, the man, what their favourite dance for the whole season. It better be one with Draco in it. I take the opportunity to hold out the shirt, moving my index and middle finger together across the material. I don't think he gets it, Paul isn't that smart.

"Get some scissors" I whisper, so quiet I'm not sure he hears at first, but then his eyes widen as he understands. But he still looks uneasy, I don't know why. Draco walks on the stage in a yellow scuba diving outfit, complete with mask. Snape matches almost exactly, but if you looked closely you could see the difference; Draco's feet aren't size 8, they are 7.5. Voldermort is dressed the same way, except without a mask, they all gather around the toilet. Draco and Snape start dancing, Voldermort pees into the toilet, and Harry comes out. The music starts. At the end Voldermort flushes Harry down the toilet (_"You spin me round right round, right round when you go down when you go down down") _

I realize that the man judge may have picked this one to foreshadow Harry's loss. Any other day I'd be happy about it, but Draco, Bessie… It's too much to bear, the thought of him winning. He might even pick for the spin off series' main idea a sitcom about his life with Bessie. Does he even know how much I care? That was stupid of him to be so thoughtless to me. Of course, he didn't do it yet, but it seems like something that would happen to me.

Harry walks onto the stage, the red lights turn on, he's wearing a ripped open dress shirt and shiny leather pants, somebody wolf whistles in the back and screams his name. I take the chance "Get the scissors" I whisper to Paul again, this time he doesn't hesitate to run away. As fast as he can; the security are already talking to Draco so I hide the shirt behind my back. All I have to do now is point at that lady…

Harry' solo seems to drag on forever; even though he's river dancing really fast. Paul comes back almost at the end. I watch as the huge security men walk over to him, I lip read the word "Bathroom" and "Diarrhea" he's a good actor, he even looks embarrassed when he says it. Personally, I wouldn't have cared much about expression, everybody gets diarrhea (Or, I'm guessing a lot do) one time or another and they might even remember you later on, like;

"_Hey do you remember that guy who had diarrhea?" The other man nods, "I sure do Frank" Frank sighs and looks at the ground "It's too bad. He was good looking too" Draco walks in "Good looking?" He says "What's his phone number?" _

See? Great things could happen. And how dare Paul be the one to take that opportunity away from me! I cross my arms, tuning back into the show. That other judge, the one with long blonde hair, she's pure evil. Amy just asked her what dance she'd like to see again and she answers the kung fu fighting one. I can only see Draco's eyes in the ninja mask! Humph, everyone's out to get me these days, I swear.

The idea makes me think of forbidden love; Draco is being pushed to dance with Bessie for the show, afraid to show his true feelings for me. That's good; it means we'll get together someday. Hopefully soon. By soon I mean SOON. I can't stand it much longer, this longing, it's driving me even more insane.

After Harry and Draco disappear in a blue cloud of dust and Voldermort leaves it's another commercial break. I turn to Paul and hold out my hand, he passes me the scissors. If anyone looked at us it would look like we were holding hands. Ew. Then Draco would think I was already taken! I glare at him, he just looks slightly confused. I roll my eyes and walk off, heading towards the double doors on the far end of the room. If we don't get together tonight at least I'll have his shirt. The big men walk to me "I HAVE DIARRHEA, ALL RIGHT?" I scream at them, they stop and stare at me, one time, when I was, um, younger then I was now, I saw a commercial for an acupuncture specialist. I knew it was supposed to relax your muscles and I was a bit sore, so I took some of my mother's sewing needles, took off my shirt and stuck them in my back. When my father came in and saw me, his expression…I would have laughed if I wasn't too busy being in pain on the living room floor . Anyways, yeah, his expression is like there's is right now. "MY PHONE NUMBER IS 429–9484-44!" I gesture to my face "Remember how good looking I am later, okay? It's important."

They walk past me, I think they might be heading towards the vending machine the very back. There's not a doubt in the world that they'll forget me anytime soon, unless they hit their heads _really_ hard and get amnesia. Wouldn't that be so dramatic? I could picture them trying to put the clues together. Maybe Draco would be interested in this mysterious person. They're almost done the dance and the next one I'm pretty sure has Draco in it, his face…

I need to hurry.

It took more time then I wanted it to, after a close call with some other dude I had to hide in one of the cubicles for awhile.

I finally come out with shreds making two lumps in all four of my jean pockets. Hopefully Paul will take some and it won't be so huge when we make our escape. My heart sinks as soon as I hear the music, it's different then before, and I missed Draco dancing for like, a whole minute. When I enter I see Draco wearing an angel suit on a wire, floating around and Harry sleeping in a bed _(Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming of Angels on the Moon…)_ I should be in that dance; I dream of Draco and he's my angel.

But I just take my seat again, hand Paul a pile of the precious stuff and try to soak the site in before something else interrupts me. Soon it's Amy's turn to pick one of her favorites, of course, she doesn't pick one with Draco in it. She doesn't have enough taste for that, but I'm still disappointed. A lot. Instead, she picks to practice with her band on stage, "This is why we can judge others!" She yells as she stabs the drum set with a pair of drumsticks. Anna is playing the ukulele and the man judge is screeching into the microphone. I stuff some of Draco's sweaty shirt shreds into my ears and see Paul doing the same. Sometimes I think he's just trying to copy whatever I do.

I take them out after it looks safe. Forgetting that it's so tragically never safe: they are going to announce the winner. Or should they are going to announce my fate? It's the same thing by now anyways. I think about getting up and leaving, but I find myself glued to my seat. Curiosity killed a cat. I watch as five people skip to the stage. Wait? Five? _What?_ Does that lower Draco's chances at all? Is that a good thing?

Bessie stays near the back, wearing a silver and black dress and a scowl. I don't if I'm happy to know she doesn't want to dance with Draco or not. Voldermort, Dumbledore, Harry and Draco stand next to Amy, who looks absolutely winded yet at the same time extremely happy. "Okay, now remember Voldermort and Dumbledore are just here to add to the suspense, they will not be a candidate to win" She says into the microphone, then opens a shiny silver card. "Okay…" She says, "Voldermort, you will be the first to go tonight" Despite knowing he can't have beaten Draco even if he was still in the competition. Harry gives him a hug. Voldermort walks off stage. "Now, Harry you will the- second person going home tonight" Hugs, leaving. Doom. This means that Draco has won. That means Bessie will dance with him and might even fall in love with him on his reality TV. Show spin off about their lives.

Draco pumps the air with his fists, Paul, dumb stupid Paul, and everybody else but me cheer. "We're not done yet!" Amy yells, everybody shuts up. What does she mean? The only person left on stage is someone who can't even win. "Draco and Dumbledore-"She says "-it's neither of you" I feel shocked, it must be Bessie. It must be Bessie, Bessie who hates Draco with all her guts. I feel like shouting out "HA!" I feel like laughing, I feel like…dancing.

Before I can though the lights are turned on me, almost blinding. I got caught with those shirt pieces, that's it; there waiting for me to exit because criminals don't deserve to get to watch this. They're going to make me leave?

"Victor Krum! YOU WON!" Won what?

"OH!" I yell, I won; now I get it, sort of. Everyone seems to be in shocked silence, Draco's smiling but he doesn't seem happy. It's just stuck on his face. Bessie looks like she's going to cry. I pounce off my chair and skip onto the stage, feeling everyone's eyes on me as they follow my every move. I think it's weird to be on this stage, but other then that I feel like I'm in a dream, or watching somebody else who is not me do it. Amy hands me the microphone, I take it and realize I'm not the first one with sweaty palms to hold it. I don't know why mine are sweaty, I don't feel nervous, I don't feel anything at the moment, I just stare down at the crowd, not seeing anything.

I think Paul's the one who starts the clapping. It's even louder then when they thought Draco had one. They love me. It's weird; I don't know why the heck they do. I must have been a really good judge or something that one day. Didn't I throw a tantrum though?

"Do you want to say anything?" Amy prompts.

"Um…yes!" I say, even to me sounding a bit stupid. "I'd like to thank, um, whoever voted for me, I didn't know you could or I would have voted for myself too!" That's completely untrue, I still would have voted for Draco. "Of course, I'd vote for you too" I turn around to face him, my heart skips a beat. That's what brings me back to reality, seeing his features pulled into disgust. It's not a good reality though, I feel like crying. He's hard to please, that man. What more could he want then ME? "Uh, thanks" He mumbles, he looks down at his feet. "It must have been destiny, you know, my name IS Victor"

"And for the spin off I'd like to do a series show our life together" I grab Draco by the shoulder and smile. He's trapped by the rules. It's like a dam breaking, all the happiness rushing forwards at once. My smile grows wider as I take the teddy bear, automatically handing it to Draco.

"Can I dance with you instead?" I ask, looking into his cool grey eyes, this has been my dream for so long...

"No" he answers flatly. I glare at Bessie, she glares back, but walks over to me anyways.

"We'll square dance, kay?" She asks in her thick southern accent, I nod. It passes in a blur and I actually have a little but of…fun…and it's not even something to do with Draco. After we're done Amy says good night to the camera "We'll see you next season of SO YOU THOUGHT IT COULDN'T GET WORSE" I actually say it along with her and wave at the camera, still smiling, it's fake now that I realize Draco's backstage, the guilt is killing me, like it's trying to rip me up from the inside. I didn't even notice until now. What's wrong with me? Is Paul rubbing off on me or is Bessie this poison or something? Is it some combination of both? Tears are coming into my eyes again. I need to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's go home everybody" Amy announces, as if on some sort of cue, everybody gets out of their chairs. I need to find him _now. _After all, I don't want to miss out on the hot dressing room confession/make out scene; I've been planning it for months. I walk over to Paul, who looks really happy "Wow congr-"I run past Paul. I need to find Draco. I need to find him now. My heart is pounding as I run out of the double doors and into the shockingly cold air. Its dark now, the tiny dots of stars sprinkling the dark indigo of the sky, I can barely make out Draco's bright yellow sports car is just pulling out of the parking space.

I wave with my whole arm "STOP I WANT TO KISS YOU!" strangely enough; he doesn't stop. _We'll see each other at the spin off, _I tell myself _It will be okay. _Just then, as if to prove me wrong that it won't be alright;Someone pushes me from behind and I instinctively spin around, no tent to stop me this time. My teeth are bared, but my jaw drops open when I see Paul. He doesn't look as happy as he was before. "Sorry" he's sincere enough, I guess.

I won! Did you see me? Did you see Draco? Are you excited for the spin off? I am ! OMG I can't wait to start shooting it! You're going to love me, especially sense I'm so good at acting like me! I have to go to a meeting about it soon, play around with the idea a bit. Have any ideas? Post them in the comments box below, I don't think they'll ever be as good as the idea I have though, but I'm trying to make you feel a part of something important in your meaningless, unimportant lives. (You can't be that important if you reading my blog face it. CAN YOU? OMG CALL ME IF YOU ARE!)

So, like, I have to go soon, putting on my foundation at the moment… that's what all the movie stars do, right? It feels weird but I think I'm going to look okay. Draco will be there so I have to look more then okay. Have any suggestions for me? PLEASE!

That was my original post. I sound vain don't I? I'm sorry – not because of all the angry comments about the "important" thing demanding me to say that. But SOMEBODY has to talk me up, don't they? No one else is… (Hint, hint DRACO) I'm just so angry right now - I just got a call saying that Draco's called in sick and he won't be there at the meeting. Probably just trying to avoid me AGAIN! He's just so shy when it comes to his feelings about me… I can tell he really loves me, he can't hide it, not to me, he tries to, though. With the whole "Bessie" thing – it's just a cover. Don't worry though; I'll get to decide tons of things for the spin off. ;) ;) ;)  
WATCH IT! IT'LL BE SO AWESOME!

Paul isn't talking to me at the moment – I can't figure out why, I think he might be jealous…

SOMEONE WHO KNOWS RELATIONSHIPS (FRIENDS) PLEASE HELP ME!

Comment(s) (1)

**VICTOR: **COME ON!

The building is low and grey, the parking lot is devoid of any type of yellow vehicles. It'd be easier to decide ideas without Draco being here anyways, or at least, that's what I keep telling myself. I'm sure he'd reject the shower scene in front of everyone anyways. I have a good idea how this will go, the blonde one, Anna, and the man will say no to it, Harry too. But Amy and Bessie would agree because they're cool. I wasn't sure about anyone else.

I push open the glass double doors, warm air immediately breezing out to greet me. I can hear voices and smell coffee. I hope I get some too, I'm starving. The walls are a dark grey/ blue and there's only four doors in the narrow hallway, one of them is wide open, but I can only see the edge of a table from here. I open all the other doors just to make sure I won't be wasting my time going into that one.

I see the man judge on a toilet, he freaks out, I apologize and I see two other empty rooms before I follow the man judge into the opened room. To my surprise, that's where everybody is. By everybody I mean the two other judges.

"Hey!" Amy says, drops her feet from the table, she's wearing a long, unzipped black hoody, skull converse sneakers and baggy jeans. I wonder if she has a split personality when she's on stage or something before taking a seat across from her. The table is huge; it could seat twelve people and looked like it came from one of those business movies. The donuts are in the middle of the table and they smell delicious, there's a Tim Horton's coffee cup beside it. The blonde judge looks bored, with her head in her hands, and the man judge is looking at some papers, Amy's watching him intently, "So, what do you think?" She asks

I don't think they'd notice if I just… I put my arm around the box and start to pull it towards me…. the blonde judge glares at me. "Don't you want to pay attention to your show?" My face feels hot, but I think I'm safe to say I wasn't blushing; all that foundation probably covers it. Amy takes the paper from the man and places it in front of me, she points to one of the many rectangles on the page "There's been higher ratings whenever we show you on the show" She smiles, she looks really happy so I smile too. "By ratings she means more comments below the YouTube version" the man judge mutters. "And just think of all the more we'll get on the spin off!" Amy says brightly.

"I have an idea!" I join in brightly

The blonde one seems to perk up "Can you put it to a song?"

What? "Um…"

"We'll need to run it over with him first" It seems like Amy's reminding her of something, the blonde one nods.

_Amy and the blonde one are in a huge black skull monster truck, driving over old Tim Horton's cups that litter the pavement. The blonde one sighs "I wish we could run over the donuts"_

_Amy waves a finger at her "We'll need to run more stuff over with Victor first"_

On Draco's website it said that he hated things being put to waste and was disgusted by road kill. I bring my feet up so I'm squatting on my chair, I just get a glimpse of their terrified/confused expressions before I throw myself at the donut box.

It's harder to chew them without using my hands then I thought it would be, but at least they're not all squashed and the chocolate tastes so good! I don't notice they're pulling me back before I hit the back the chair and glare at them each in turn. Little bits of brown are all over my clothes, the table and in the box.

The blonde one walks out of the room, looking deeply offended. Amy has her arms crossed across her chest. "Do you still think it's a good idea?" Cedric asks, cocking his head in my direction like he thinks I'm too stupid to get what they were talking about. They were obviously wondering if they should still run over the donuts if they have such a fierce protector like me working with them.

"Now more then ever!" Amy says enthusiastically, I have to suppress the tears as I think of crumbling donuts gone to waste sitting on the asphalt, dirt and mud and slush on it. "He's perfect – like he's made for it" She continues.

The blonde girl comes back in with paper towel and a plastic bag. She hands them to me, I make an attempt to raise an eyebrow questioningly. I fail and end up squishing my eyebrows together, a single tear overflows and runs down my face. She looks sympathetic for a moment "You just have to clean up half of it, then." I smile and take the bag – I'm used to cleaning up – I ran away into my own house as soon as I could and have been living there for a couple of months now and can still see the floor (Sort of) - I just thought she was going to try to strangle me with it.

I wipe donut crumbs into the bag and pretend not to be listening to their conversation.

"Hey Anna," That must be the blonde one's name, I should remember it. "I think he'd be perfect for the music videos; He could do tons of stunts like that" I nearly miss the bag. Music videos? What? Was I in the wrong building? Is that why Anna's nice and Amy's wearing that outfit? Or is that there real names and I don't know Anna's at all?

"Are you okay?" Anna asks, she sounds concerned. I knew it, ever sense I saw that opened door. It was all a scam. My heart hammers against my chest but I am frozen. Why did they want my money? When I was in debt up to my eyeballs until I won the competition? When I lived in a tent? A _pink_ tent?

"I think we should have told him about the plan" the man judge whispers loudly, as if I couldn't hear. The plan to rob me of all my reward money! "Cedric, we were just about to tell him" Anna says, so Cedric must be the man judge's name, if he _is_ the man judge. My head hurts from all the non – Draco learning stuff happening today. I have to get away from here, before they all start to attack me or something.

Amy walks over to me and pats me on the shoulder "It's okay Victor, we're just trying to be just as original as the other show; they were very surprised when they heard it was going to be the _worst _dancer that was going to win too" She gestures towards Anna and Cedric "But look at what a success it's been" she points at the rectangles "Now we're going to be the first television series ever to be told entirely in music videos!"

I'll be dancing. Dancing with Draco.

I think this may just be the best scam ever!

Time sent… 12:45

From: VictorandDracohugsandkisses 4ever

To:

Subject: READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT!

Hey, want to be a walk in or something on a music video? Draco will be there, but he's all mine so don't even think about it. Um… what can I say? I'm sorry I won? Because I'm not. Lol I'm having the time of my life here! The first one will be starting soon and all you have to do is stand there or shake slightly, whatever.

Hope to see you soon, Victor.

It's cold and dark outside, strange coloured lights and a glowing yellow McDonald's arch. I used to love it there. Being in this place though, it reminds me too much of home to be comforting. That's what my first thought was when I opened that sturdy mahogany door.

The bed must have been king sized (Or I hear that's what you call it – but I don't think king's were really THAT big, do you? How could they walk around?) but the beige sheets were still overflowing. The pillows were huge and full almost until it seemed to be busting, but at the same time soft. Then there's the chair, I can barely stand to look at it; it's almost an exact replica.

He had lean muscles he complained about every chance he'd get. But then he'd hop on a broomstick and travel for hours… It was confusing for me as a child and I never got why he wanted me to do it to – to become a quiditch player. He paid for a trainer like he once had and when I complained about her he'd just say to "man up"  
Then he'd complain how terrible it was.

I didn't want to grow up like that; that's all I knew, before I watched my first episode.

I found it magical how the dancer's have never even trained hard for it, and Draco was the best at that; fumbling around the stage. He had this feeling to him like you'd think he didn't care how well he did or not and he used up the whole stage when he moved.

He was sitting in his chair when I told him that I wanted to leave. He just looked down on me with teary, disappointed eyes "…what?"

"I'm leaving" I mumbled again, the shame threatening to swallow me up. "I'm-I'm going to-" Now he looked angry. "You mean your throwing away all the training, all the _money_ we put into your training."I couldn't meet his eyes so I stared down at my feet; I was wearing my special white sneakers with a thick black line that time I was going to write Draco's name on my sneakers but thought better of it. "You can make it! You have the experience!" He gave me them for my birthday one year "You can be great without making a fool of yourself on national television!" Did he read my mind or what? I never told him anything about my dream to go audition for that show. "That show" He pointed at the television "That is crap. You don't need that. You can be good" He was pleading now "You can be good"

But I had already made my decision "I'll be back" I promised, to myself and to him. _I'll be back eventually _I remember thinking. I look down at my sneakers – mud spattered on just about every surface it could find – but I could still see it, a thick black line from where I almost wrote Draco's name but thought better of it.

"You okay?"

I guess I don't look awe struck or something. The place has wires everywhere, a tall ceiling and cameras, cameras everywhere the eye could see. Which, I guess was sort of the point. There was a supersized green wall that doesn't lead to a room or anything but is just in the middle of it all.

"Where'd Draco go?" Paul prompts, he seems to be trying to get me to be happier, but he seems really nervous too. He called me up this morning to ask me where the studio was, that was it. The only reason I can think of him benefitting for this is from me putting in a good word for him;

"_Oh yeah, Paul really makes everybody cheerful. Lights up a room." I confide to Frank, Draco walks in "Cheerful? I need to be cheerful more often… what's his phone number?"_

And let's face that; no one would ever be looking for someone after they've got me.

The cameras are going to be ready soon and Draco and I are going to be dancing. Hopefully bad enough to please the viewers who are too embarrassed and have to watch it on YouTube. I picture teenagers holding IPhone's or laptops under their blankets at night with earphones in, the shaggy haired guy with pimples is frowning because the way I fell didn't look natural enough for him.

"So they didn't have you practice, like, at all?" he asks, I nod. People are rushing here and there and by the fuss they're making I'm guessing Draco's almost ready. "WHERE'S THE BODY GUARD?" One practically screeches while running with coffee that's sloshing onto the floor as she runs around. Could it be really be anybody _but _Draco?

"Did they give you a theme or…anything?" Paul asks, I finally turn towards him. He really does look nervous, almost afraid or something. "Theme?" I slur, my head feels so foggy this morning…

"Yeah" Paul says "Like happy or sad or love or hate….?" I think I get what he means now. I turn my head so I'm facing the way Draco may or may not me coming again.

"Or a song?" He says, I make to face him again, my eyelids are heavy and my eyes… I almost fall on the ground. It looks comfortable enough, I think, as I lower myself down and pat the almost rubbery feel to the black floor. "Good night" I say to it, before standing up again to watch doors that never seem to open.

"You didn't sleep much did you?" I think he means it to be rhetorical. Either that or he's stupider then a fly who missed the spider web and went back to try again. Either way I can't reply because that is the moment Draco strides out.

His blonde hair has been styled so one part's hanging in his face and the other is neatly combed to the side, he's wearing a green sweater unbuttoned to reveal a black t-shirt. At first, I am awe struck. Then I realize that my dreams of matching outfits have been shattered and thrown in the trash.

I adjust my yellow handbag, and stare at my baggy red pants, hoping I look as good as him.

"Get going!" Amy yells and I half run beside Draco, he would be absolutely perfect right now if his nose wasn't wrinkled like that. I should take a picture right now. "PAUL!" I yell, "YOU HAVE TO GO OVER WITH THE LOSERS!" I point at the crowd of the five former contestants waiting to do they're background dance. They grumble, Paul looks slightly shocked. I guess they're not too happy about the nickname I gave them. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Draco suppresses laughter. I made him happy? I made him laugh! I should be insulting more often!

"Action" The camera guy yells and I slap him across the cheek. It leaves a red mark, there are tears in his blue eyes but not from laughter. He glances toward Frank, who gives him the thumbs up sign, when he turns back to me his face is almost apathetic, except for the resentment in his eyes.

The guilt is like a bunch of ants on the inside devouring me. Ants, Draco hates ants. It said so on his blog thing for So You Thought It Couldn't Get Worse. I shouldn't think about them, then. The feeling only increases.

"I'm sorry" I mumble, looking down at my feet, my hands are holding each other by my hip. I unfasten the clicky thing around the bag and take out a rose "Will you forgive me?" The little crowd that is there goes "Awe…." I have to wonder if they are now turning into a sitcom or if they're going to cut it out later. I look into his eyes, _please work, please work, PLEASE work. _

"Alright, Victor Krummy" He glares down at my flower with distaste and I know there I no way in a million years he is ever going to pick it up.

"Great!" The camera guy called, I jump; I almost forgot everyone was watching us. "Now Draco get out of the shot!" Draco walks away from the green wall. I smile at the cameras, huge black chunky things, the camera guy has his red sock's hat on backwards. I can feel everybody's eyes watching me now; I have to think of something where I won't be facing them.

Maybe facing all of them.

I wink and hold a finger above my head, then I twirl so everything's a colourful blur. My mother used to have a ballerina girl, not a real one, just a glass one in a box that played music and spun whenever it was opened. Now I knew what it felt like to be her. I shouldn't have opened that box so much, it feels like revenge when I fall on the hard, thinly covered with green plastic stuff, floor.

I close my eyes and lower my head to fall asleep. I'm tired. I shouldn't have written that email to Paul, at twelve. I'll blame that on him if they ask. They probably won't. "Great!" the camera guy yells, I think he really likes that word. " Now Draco go stand by him and look worried" I can hear him groan but hear his footsteps coming closer so he must be standing beside me and then I'm sure because his foot swings into my side. Stupid hard shoe, really, what does he have against me? _Besides_ me slapping him? Didn't he already have his revenge when he called me Victor Krummy?

Maybe he meant it as a cute nickname! That's it! My mind sends me into a panic mode, my eyes fly open, my heart beating fast, "I love you too!" I cry, covering my eyes cleverly to hide the tears "I'm sorry"

Everybody runs in front of the green wall, Bessie's cracking her knuckles and glaring at me. Paul is shaking slightly, Voldermort's break dancing, and Snape is flinging his hair at people randomly. "DO SOMETHING, QUICK!" The camera man yells; is he always this bossy? I stand up and smile for the cameras, bending over slightly with one hand on my hip. I saw a model do this once. Suddenly something long and white is flying through the air, I duck but a part catches me shoulder. It feels like my bones have been crushed. I grab the thing, the anger – no, fury, rising up on me. I think of Draco kicking me and Bessie not liking me anymore and Paul trying to use me to get to Draco while I try to rip it apart. "Um…Victor?" It's Draco, the only reason I say something back at all "Huh?" "That's my skipping rope"


End file.
